


Always Keep Fighting

by Spnlord67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, M/M, Roommates, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnlord67/pseuds/Spnlord67
Summary: Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, it’s not done yet, but I have truly been entertained by it so far... anyway this is a summary so basically Dean and Cas are roommates. Dean doesn’t like the way Cas makes him feel, so will he be able to stand living with him for the next 3 or so years, or will he give in to this temptation he’s been trying to fight against?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Always Keep Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in this one, I just put all the chapters I have together so far, so you will see the filler beginning chapters with Sam and Dean’s family and a party where he meets his new friends at... I really hope you guys like it, and if there is anything you guys would like to see or read, let me know! Otherwise enjoy the story!!  
> -Ari <3

Lebanon, Kansas

Dean’s eyes fluttered open as the light from his window beams down on him. He’s been dreading this day for a long time. 

He shuts off the box that was irritating him with its continuous attempts to wake him up. 

He sits up, scratching his head, hanging his legs off the bed. He has no shirt on and bends down to the famous ACDC shirt. He examines it; gives it a couple of sniffs. _Good enough_ , he thinks to himself. 

He tugs the shirt on over his head, his mind still in sleep mode. He hears that annoying ringing again. It’s another alarm he set to make sure that he got up the first time because Dean already knows himself. He turned it off and continued on with his morning routine. 

Heading to the bathroom he took his phone with him. 

Like everyone else, who isn’t a fictional character, he goes pee in the morning. After relieving himself, he sighed when another sound came from his phone. Wiping himself off, he looked at the caller ID and it said caller ID, what a big help. He ignored the call and just put his phone on silent so he could no longer be bothered. 

He started brushing his teeth, deep throating the tooth brush to get all the stink out of his mouth, you know. Then with the toothbrush still in his mouth he heard a buzzing from the counter, begging him to pick up. He was usually very patient but he can only maintain that for so long, especially not at 7:15 in the morning. 

He went back to his bedroom and yanked on his shoes then headed downstairs to make some breakfast. On the way down, he was having an internal argument with himself, pancakes or healthy avocado toast, eventually deciding on pancakes he walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. 

Little Sammy, or better yet, big Sammy came down the stairs yawning. He saw Dean cooking and thought this is an amazing opportunity to bring back what was at one-point Earth’s greatest memory, Vine. Sam considering this walked further into the kitchen without holding back a smile. He tried to quickly decide which Vine was perfect for this moment. Instantly he perks up, having found the best one to recite. Having it in mind he inhaled deeply and said, “WhaT iS GoInG oN hERe!?” 

Dean turned around so quickly, the sound of Sammy scaring him, but once he knew the Vine he had to quote he looked at Sammy smirking and said, “BReaKFaSt!” (Side note: If you’ve never seen this vine look up breakfast vine and it’s the first 7 second video that pops up, enjoy!) they were both laughing hysterically. While laughing Dean glanced over to his baby bro, he really appreciated his brother, a lot, they were inseparable, so it’s hard to believe he could actually go through with this. 

Still giggling, Dean offered a pancake and Sam declined while looking at Dean with disgust. “You know I don’t eat that junk Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes, “How are we related?” Sam scoffed acting like there was something to be grossed out about, but really Dean knew that Sam had a strong love for pancakes, probably stronger than he did, so he made a couple of extra to “whoever wants it”. 

After a little morning conversation with Sam, he felt buzzing coming from his pant pocket, and of course, his phone, again. _Who the hell keeps calling me?_ He ends up answering on the fifth ring and picks up irritated, “Why the fuck do you keep calling me?” 

“Good morning to you too princess... I know damn well, I taught you better than to be talking to people like that,” a familiar voice responded from the phone and once it spoke Dean actually considered dying for a moment. 

Dean winced as the voice cussed him out. He put on his soft, this is how I talk to grown-ups voice, “H-hey Bobby.” He fell quiet with his greeting, not really wanting to be heard again. 

“I’m sorry Bobby I didn’t know who was calling me, my phone’s been ringing all morning, thought you were a hacker or something.” He cringed at himself, hoping that Bobby would let it go quickly. “Hmm you’re off the hook now boy, but next time there will be no tomorrow, you got that.” He sighed with relief, “Yes sir.” 

“Anyway, you better get your ass over here, you’re already late.” He looked at the time, 8:13. “Shit!” How could he be 13 minutes late to Bobby’s Garage? He looked at his food and quickly stuffed the pancakes in his mouth, Sam just stared at him repulsed. With a full mouth speed walking towards the front door he muffled into the phone, “I’ll be right there Bobby!” Chapter 2 

After work in the garage, Bobby handed Dean his final check. Bobby looked at him and said, “You’re a real idjit sometimes, but I’m proud of you son.” Dean, as we all know, doesn’t deal with all that emotion crap, but today he’ll have to make an exception. “Thanks Bobby, it means a lot.” 

“Yeah well, we’re gonna miss your annoying ass around here.” Dean watched as Bobby smiled and looked at the ground beneath them. 

Dean observed Bobby and started chuckling. Could it be? Was Bobby crying? He tried to lighten the mood, “Is- is that a tear drop I see, for me, aww Bobby I’m touched.” Dean held a hand up to his heart sarcastically, but his smile never left him. “Shuddup. I know I don’t say it much, but I love you Dean. You and your brother, and it’s hard watching one of you go.” 

Dean’s jaw clenched, and he tilted his head up a little to keep the small tears from falling. He walked the few steps to Bobby and embraced him in a tight hug. “I love you too Bobby.” He didn’t want to let go but that would mess up his macho manliness so he quickly patted Bobby’s back and released him from his hold. Bobby pats his shoulder, not wanting to let the hug carry on for longer than it needs to, so when Dean pulls away, he nods saying, “Yeah, get off me, no chick flick moments.” Dean laughs and they head their way to the house. 

Once they get to the house Bobby asked Dean if he packed, which reminded him, _I knew I was forgetting something_. He ran inside the house with Bobby throwing insults at him: “ya idjit, you had one job, dumbass,” and they go on, forever. 

After packing for some odd hours, his stomach began growling, I would kill for some pie right now. Sadly, they don’t have any but he could still settle for a snack. 

He moonwalked to the kitchen but before he entered, something had possessed him to peak over a wall into the kitchen and yell, “I’MMMMMM..... HUNGRYYYYYYYY!!!” (Look up: I’m hungry vine) Then casually walked into the kitchen again questioning his life decisions. Luckily there was no one around to witness, whatever that was. 

But he could never be more wrong. He reached for the bread and Nutella in the cabinet and someone behind him starts bursting out laughing. He whipped his head around to find Sam holding his stomach, wheezing while the video on his phone replayed what had just went down. 

He recorded that entire scene and apparently it became the funniest thing in the world because Sammy was clutched over dying of laugher. 

“The hell, Sam, you didn’t!?” Dean’s voice revealed that he is completely embarrassed and rightiously pissed. 

Sam chuckles, still hanging on to his stomach, “Hoooooo (Pronounced: who), I did.” He laughs even harder, if that’s even possible. 

Dean is completely mortified, “Samantha! You better fucking delete that.” 

Sam shouts out of breath, “NO, never, ohhhh this is too good. Why? Why did you even do that!” 

Dean’s face reddens with anger, just watching his brother having the best laugh. He won’t be laughing much longer. “You better delete that or so help me Sammy I’ll kill you, you motherfucking bitch!” 

“Jerk! And I will never delete this, in fact I think my Instagram followers might enjoy this just as much as I did. You only have yourself to blame for this Dean.” Sam is enjoying himself way too much. 

Dean just stood there impressed but mostly pissed as fuck, oh man Sam has no idea what he’s getting himself into. Sam held the phone in his left hand, teasing Dean with his right pointer finger by hovering it over the post button. He was physically shaking with laughter, the phone moving with him. 

Dean couldn’t take it anymore and ran towards Sam with a look that could kill. Even though Sam was a small amount taller than Dean, Dean could still do a pretty big number on him. Sam screamed and called as Dean chased him, “ELLENNNNN!!!” 

“BOYS BEHAVE! Jo go separate them.” She muttered to herself, “Can’t go one day in this house-... This is why we can’t have nice things.” 

Jo laughed and came in with her own phone, recording them on top of each other, wrestling. “Dean, Sam, say cheese.” 

They both stop and pull away from each other. And quickly pause to smile at Jo, so she can take a quick picture before swiftly resuming. 

After a while, they both mutually just give up. Sam laid on the floor still breathless from laughing and trying to keep Dean from killing him. Dean grabs the phone from Sam’s hand when he wasn’t paying attention. “AHha- finally.” 

Looking through the phone, Dean found nothing on it. Fury could not even describe the boiling of his blood, “DID YOU ALREADY POST IT!” 

Sam laughs even harder, his stomach already in so much pain, “Wait! Wait! Hold on my stomach hurts!” He continued his giggle fit with Dean glaring at him. After a while he calms down but still had a huge smile on his face, “Hooo, that was good.” He sighed tiredly, “And, no I didn’t post it, saved it yes, but I wouldn’t do that to you on your last day. Maybe after you leave though.” 

Dean huffed in relief but still mad that he had even teased him like that. Jo never stopped filming, she just giggled behind the camera. Dean sees this, which gives him another vine to quote. He looked into the camera and said, “Just to give the audience a clear view of what happened, today my brother pushed me, and now I’m starting a kick starter to put him down.” He paused because Sam and Jo were laughing in the background which made Dean laugh, and he continued with, “The benefits of killing him would be that I would get pushed way less.” Jo put down the camera not able to contain her laughter any longer. They all guffawed while replaying the videos nonstop because it didn’t get old. He looked at both of them smiling, times like this weren’t gonna be given back, but Sam’s right behind him, he’s gonna be a senior and Jo a sophomore in high school. Times were going to change and that was inevitable. 

They all got up and Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him into a hug forgetting about his masculinity to withhold for a moment. “Woah Dean, what are you doing.” Sam was genuinely confused Dean knows he doesn’t show his affection as much as he should but right now, he has a reason. 

“Just hug me back Sammy, and get in here too Jo.” He closes his eyes and holds them in his love. He knew if he treated this day like any other day, he would regret it, so he puts his manly facade away for the moment and just let himself get lost in the embrace. 

After a while, Sam interrupts their sweet moment, “Dean, you know you’re not dying right?” Dean lets them go and responds to his smartass of a brother, “Way to ruin a sentimental moment Sammy.” They smile and he continues, “It’s just... I’m gonna miss you guys... even though you’re both a pain in the ass.” He receives a “light” punch from Jo, which hurts like hell but he would never admit that, it took him everything to not wince either. 

Ellen came into the room with a shirt in her hand from folding, “We’re gonna miss you too Dean.” Chapter 3 

Dean laid on his bed, savoring the last time he was going to be on it, he had a lot of fun times on here, well, maybe not fun. He mostly just slept on it and you know occasionally tickled the pickle, but it lasted him a long time. 

He had just finished packing, but as much and fast as he had wanted to get done that only meant it was time to go. 

He picked up as many bags as he could carry and waddled down the stairs. He set them down in the living room and looked up at his family. Ellen and Bobby were standing together by the couches, Jo was watching him with sad eyes, sitting down on the couch Bobby and Ellen were next to. Sam appeared right behind him, his eyes red and puffy. 

Dean looked at all of them individually. He gave them a sad smile, “I didn’t think I had the potential of doing this.” Bobby chuckled softly as did everyone else. “We’re gonna miss you, Dean,” Sam said his voice breaking. Dean huffs out a breath of laughter, “Are you ALL gonna miss me, or is it just you?” Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed, even though Sam was annoyed he still plays along. “Just me, jerk” he said. Dean gazed at Sam and smirked, “Bitch.” 

He gave each of them a hug with their own unique farewells and filled up the trunk of his Impala. College was just one step away, he was finally, somewhat proud of himself. 

Getting in the driver’s seat he gave his final wave to the household and headed straight to Stanford University on a full ride scholarship for football, there was no looking back. 

The drive to Stanford was excruciatingly exhausting, it was a whole day drive, and he had to stop at a motel a couple of times so he wouldn’t cause an accident from falling asleep. But he had finally arrived and was he nervous as hell. 

After staring at the humongous campus filled with students, he opened his car door and walked to the trunk of his baby. He pulled out ALL the bags he packed because he’s not the type of man to take a second trip, and he didn’t have a lot of stuff anyway. He walked into the entrance of the school, buildings surrounding him, he was completely lost, and literally had no idea where to go. Sure, the school had provided him with a pamphlet, but he threw it away since he didn’t think he’d need it, so that’s no longer an option. Apparently, someone was able to see his struggle because this bright, red-headed girl came waltzing to Dean and offered him some help, “Hey, I seen you looked lost from across campus. Do you need any help?” 

She wore a black Star Wars shirt with Darth Vader starring it, and it read ‘I am your daddy... wait’. She smiled brightly at him, she looked nice and welcoming. Dean finally replied, “Yes, thank you. I- um was just wondering where the dorm rooms were.” Her smile gleamed, “Of course! Follow me!” She skipped in the direction of the dorms. Dean looked around seeing if anyone was watching them and quickly followed along. 

They walked only a short distance which Dean was grateful for because he was growing tired of holding his stuff. When they got to the building that read ‘Dormitory’ she came to a complete halt right in front of him which made him almost drop all his belongings. She looked at him apologetically and he gave her a look that clarified that she didn’t need to worry. It was weird, Dean had never had to just speak without words to someone. He pondered at the thought until Charlie invaded it asking him what his name was. “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.” He held out one of his hands even though his whole arm was under a box, but she still gladly accepted it. She grinned and said, “My name’s Charlie Bradbury, I am a crazy Star Wars fan, lesbian, and an amazing hacker, and hmmm what else, oh yeah, I love LARPing!” Charlie, he was now able to put a name on the face, her little autobiography made him chuckle a little, he already knew he was gonna have good times with her. He gives her a cheeky grin, “It was really, great meeting you kiddio, I can honestly say I’ve never met anyone like you... and we’ve just met.” She giggles, “Oh silly, I’ve just gotten started.” His eyes widened because yeah, she’s a little more... spontaneous than he is, but it suits her and he could really use a friend to guide him, so he nods and replies: “I for sure can’t wait.” and he sincerely means that. 

Dean walks past Charlie thinking that their conversation was over, but it’s too early in their friendship for him to know that their conversation is in fact not over. She stops him again, “Hey, I think you and my friend Cas would REALLY get along...” She sends him a wink and he is instantly confused but she continues, “... anyway, there’s this party at one of the frat houses, welcoming freshmen to the school or whatever, and it’s gonna be dope. You should definitely come!” Charlie looked at him excitedly, bouncing with joy. The look he gave showed that he wasn’t really interested in going so Charlie gave him her puppy dog eyes, and if he hadn’t had the life he lived, he would’ve fallen for it, but Sam Winchester is his brother, nothing compares to Sammy. “I don’t know Charlie, I still haven’t gotten settled in, and I really need to unpack.” She immediately solves the problem, “I can help you!” He appreciates her persistency, so he gives it some thought. _What the hell, let’s do it_. He doesn’t want to be that one guy that declines everything so he agrees, and the look on Charlie’s face made him laugh because her face immediately lit up. He still doesn’t feel in the mood to party, but who knows maybe they’ll have a good time with her and her friend. Hopefully her friend has the same personality as Charlie, maybe she’ll even be cute and this can actually lead to something good, hopefully she can make him get over his past. 

“Here, the party starts at 9 and it’s right over there,” she extends her arm out intending for him to follow it. “See you there!” and she skips off without another word. _She’s interesting_. 

Welp, off to another adventure. He picks up his keys to his dorm room from the front office. _My roommate better not be a douche_. 

He finds his room number, 421. _Really_. He was only one number off from 420. 

He breathed in and out before entering his room, gripping the door handle. Right behind this door is his roommate, the person he’s going to be living with for the next couple of years, so if he doesn’t like him, or vice versa, that’s gonna be a problem. 

_Okay, relax, don’t be a little bitch_. He eventually twists the door knob and pushed the door open. He glanced around the room to find two empty beds and separate desks. To his avail his roommate hasn’t even arrived yet. Dean sighed with relief and took time to accept his new “home”. 

A couple of hours had passed by and it was already six. His roommate still hasn’t showed up, but he didn’t worry about it, he knew they’d be here by tomorrow. Dean procrastinates on unpacking because he felt uncomfortable getting first dibs, but oh well he needed to set up in order to be complete tonight. 

Zeppelin was blasted through a stereo that Sam bought him for his birthday, he was putting up pictures and books on his desk, made his bed, pinned posters, and refolded his clothes to make them fit inside the dresser. He sat back and smiled as he finished, he was proud of the way his side of the room looked. He glanced at the clock on the side of his bed, it’s eight thirty. “Should I go to that party?” he mutters to himself. He reached his right hand into his pocket and pulls out a shiny quarter. “Okay, if it lands on tails, I go, heads I don’t.” He moved the quarter to his thumb and flicked it. He watched it fly up in the air and it landed smack in the middle of his palm. Tails. 

He was walking toward the building Charlie had told him the party would be, he was wearing his black leather jacket, with a plain white t-shirt under it, his regular pair of jeans that make his bow legs stand out, and just a little bit of cologne. The weather outside is chilly, but perfect. He could see all the students surrounding the tall property. As he got closer, he was starting to regret using the flip-for-it method, he should’ve asked for Charlie’s number so he would know where to meet up, now, he’s at this party all by himself with no one to talk to. 

He thought about going back, but he chose to just push on; he was already here, besides, if he went back to his dorm, he would just binge watch The Office on Netflix. _No_ , he thought to himself, _you need to get out more, this’ll be good for you_. He braced himself for the loud and crazy. 

He looked around the building trying to find the entrance, but gets distracted from the two different kegs people were standing around, the smoke, a ton of couples making out, everywhere. There was even this guy throwing his guts up. Dean’s watching the party rage on outside and he shakes his head and walks toward what he assumes to be the entry. _Hopefully the inside is better_. 

He’s let down. 

The doorway was completely blocked by students dancing, pushing and the music was beating into his head, the vibrations, he could feel it in his entire body. He had to shove people around just to squeeze inside. 

Inside was definitely worse than outside, his eyes widened in disbelief, he’s been to parties, but this one will definitely be taking the cake at being one of the wildest raves he’s ever seen. He was sweating excessively and all he’d done was walk into another room. Just bodies closing in on him, it was tightening and claustrophobic. 

He noticed the different groups in every corner. The guys that were complete idiots and were going hard on the table, dancing or whatever you call that; that one girl who’s crying because she caught her boyfriend in one of the rooms with another girl; the sober students that are against the wall drinking water because it’s a school day tomorrow, why did he agree to come again? He found the bar and walked himself over to it, he needed to get away from all... how would you put it, that. 

He looks around to his new surroundings and lets out a relieved puff of air. “Charlie, thank God, I didn’t think I’d find you.” She turns to him and squeals out, elated. 

“Dean! I thought you were blowing me off, I’m glad you made it!” The atmosphere was so loud she practically had to scream at him. He quickly smiles before he replies, “Yeah, of course not, wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” 

“Great! Now I know you aren’t able to resist this sexiness!” Charlie winks at him, while a sly grin appears on her face. They both share a laugh and their conversation takes a new direction, “Oh yeah Dean, this is my friend Cas the one I was talking to you about earlier.” 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” the guy offers Dean his hand which he accepts, but as soon as Dean raises his head to give him a welcoming smile, their eyes lock and Dean’s thoughts go blue. _Wait, Cas? Is this the friend Charlie had suggested to me, why would she think that, I’m not like that_. 

The guy or Cas is the first one to pull away and Dean’s confused to why he, himself, just stood there like a complete idiot, but he just shakes his head and grins, _she probably thought we’d make good friends_ , “Yeah, you too man.” They all just stand there quietly, aside from the music in the background. Charlie’s the first one to break the silence, “Ahem, so now that we’ve all met, let’s party hardy!” _Good to know you can count on her to ruin an awkward moment_ ; he chuckles at the thought realizing he’s going to enjoy being her friend. 

Cas offers Dean a drink, “What’s your alcohol preference?” Cas looks away for a second, his hand anticipating Dean’s answer, but waits for his response. Cas’ voice is very gravelly and rough, but it sounds so- _sexy. What no it isn’t_. Dean ignores his brain and rubs the skin in between his left thumb and pointer finger, “Uhhh- Whiskey, please.” 

“I like Whiskey too. All other drinks are weak in comparison.” Cas smiles at him, like a real genuine smile. Dean chuckles and looks down, _are you really fucking blushing right now?_ Cas’ smile was cute. _Crap._ Dean was having an internal argument, he needs a drink, and now. 

Cas is pouring Dean and hisself a glass, and shit… those hands are so fucking attractive. Dean couldn’t look away from them, he had just the right count of veins, his fingers were long, and the grip he had on his glass... _What the hell dude that’s gay, I mean the guy’s got nice hands, I wish I had those hands._ That’s Dean’s excuse, he’s jealous of his hands, definitely not because they would be a great asset to his throbbing-. “Charlie you want a beer.” 

“Yes! Thanks for finally offering Cas, took you long enough.” Dean sees Cas roll his eyes but still held a small smile, he was so grateful Cas spoke up because he had no idea where that thought was leading. Cas hands Dean his drink and Dean tries not to down it so quickly, but fails. _This is gonna be a long night._

They are having the best time of their lives. Who would’ve thought? 

Dean’s had a few drinks in him and they are dancing wildly, sweat dripping off their bodies and they keep on laughing. It took Cas a while to come out of his shy shell, but after his third cup of whiskey, Dean got him dancing to the rhythm. Everyone around them looked like a mess, but they also looked like they were having fun. He liked his new little friend group, aside from the fact he keeps having gay thoughts about Cas, he doesn’t really care though because he is buzzed, he’ll freak about it later. They all just continued dancing like it would be their last time. 

“I need to use the lady’s room!” Charlie shouted to them. Him and Cas both nodded and when Charlie was out of their view Dean offered to go back to the drink table and Cas agrees. 

They get to the table, Dean’s hand ready to get them another drink. He looks up to see if anything good’s left. He turns to Cas, “Hey, I found some of the good stuff! Tequila and-” he stopped his mouth from moving. His first reflex was to hide behind Cas while still facing him. 

_What the hell is she doing here! Please don’t tell me she goes here. God, if you really love me, she won’t go to this school, she can’t._

Lisa. Lisa fucking Braden. Lisa the girl that cheated on him. Lisa the girl that made his life sucky sucky and miserable. That Lisa. 

He hadn’t realized Cas was saying anything until he put his focus back on him. “-ean, are you okay? Dean?” He gave Cas a nervous grin. “Yes, yeah I’m cool.” _I am not fucking cool._ “Are you sure because you don’t really look um... cool.” Cas is a persistent motherfucker. “What? Yeah I ammmmm- oh fuck.” He tried hiding behind Cas again because she looked straight in his direction, and guess who she was with. Dick, perfect name for a shitty guy. “Dean are you trying to hide from someone because you keep ducking in front of me.” 

“No, yeah sorry, I’m fine just thought I saw someone I knew.” He says distractedly. Cas still looks skeptical but accepts his answer anyway. Dean hears him talking about the drinks, but isn’t really paying attention because he can’t stop thinking about her here. He chances another glance just to convince his mind it’s really her. _I don’t even know why I’m obsessing over this, she’s dirt from the past and is completely irreleva- shit._ This time she is looking straight at him and he quickly jerks his head back kissing the closet person near him. 

It’s Cas. _Fuck fuck fuck, this is why I can’t make my own decisions. What the fuck!_ He can feel Cas is surprised by the kiss, but after a second Dean has his lips on his, he starts moving his lips with such vigor. Dean freaks out and starts to pull away thinking of how he was gonna play this off, but Cas keeps his grip on him and continues to kiss him. 

Dean wants to- needs to pull away but he can’t help melting into it. He keeps telling himself after this one, one more, last time and I’ll move away, but he never does. Cas’ lips are a little chapped but they are starting to moisten, and he kisses with so much effort and energy that it weakens him. His mouth is so warm and he tastes like whiskey and mint, the smell and his lips moving is so excruciating and overwhelming. _Why do I want to stop again? Oh right... because I’m not gay!_

Cas ends up being the first one to pull away, he tilts his head down and has a very shy and small smile planted on his face. They were both chasing after their breath, and Dean was having a mini heart attack. He had no idea what literally just happened, maybe that was like a bro kiss. He’s got to leave, now, before things get too carried away and he’s too drunk to stop anything. 

“I- I have to go now.” 

Cas’ smile deteriorates. Dammit Dean feels like an asshole, but he needs to handle all his internal issues at home not in the middle of a college party. Dean starts to turn away looking for the exit, but everybody’s crowded everywhere, Cas tries to reach for him, but then Charlie, she’s here to save the day again. 

“See Cas there’s Charlie, thanks for inviting me out I had a great time, but I got to go adios.” He quickly exits trying not to stay there another minute. 

The music was still pounding in his head as he walked through the pool of people, but he could still hear the distant, “Dean- I Dean wait!” But it eventually stopped, and Dean got to his dorm room, laid on his bed, then knocked the fuck out. 

That next morning, he is annoyed by the very bright sunlight beaming into his room, _reminder, get curtains._ He slowly rubs his eyes awake as he rolls over, groaning, and picks up his phone on the small beige nightstand. It was almost 11 which is later than he usually wakes up, but he expected that, he was so hungover. 

He had hoped whatever happened last night was a dream or that Charlie and Castiel were too drunk to remember, wishful thinking at its best. 

He looked to the other side of the room, still with an empty space. He hadn’t even checked if someone had come last night or not, he was that persistent to get into bed. He pushed himself up and finally touched the ground, and walked over to his desk, to pick through the desk drawer. It’s where he kept all his uhhhh... stuff. He looked through it, pushing things around and found his like baggie of Tylenol. He would’ve just dry-swallowed the pill if he wasn’t so damn thirsty, his throat burned and clenched for water. He walked the small number of steps to the door, closed it behind him and headed to the communal kitchen. 

Luckily there weren’t many people in the kitchen, so he grabbed one of the offered water bottles on display. He took the pill and chugged his water, it already being gone, he then grabbed another one. He casually walked back to his dorm room, all the while admiring the view of his new future. When he got to his door, he obviously noticed that it was wide open, and he knew that he last left it shut. 

He quietly peered into the room there was a guy, cool, it was his roommate. He was facing away from Dean, putting a Star Wars poster up on his right side of the room. Dean observed him, he had very broad shoulders, pretty tall, not taller than Dean, but it was close. His shirt was very tight on him, you can see the way his muscles moved, they just stood out, not like Dean was checking him out. He had jet black hair that looked naturally messy, _heh, he kinda looks like Cas._

_Hold up, he REALLY looks like Cas._ His roommate starts turning toward him and Dean immediately hides behind the wall. This was the LAST thing he needed on his plate right now, _what the hell universe!?_


End file.
